


You're All I Had

by Julysky712



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Steven Universe, Multi, Other, Requited Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), S.U, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julysky712/pseuds/Julysky712
Summary: Will the crystal gems ever be the same?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm still learning. I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry."  
> -Peridot  
> First work posted hope you guys and enjoy!!! I look forward to sharing my writing with you guys.  
> À bientôt je t'aime

>         Stygian immense clouds billowed over the evening sky, depleting all light in their path. Rain poured from the sky soaking the white resilient fine sand. Thunder roared alongside the electrifying lighting that escaped the clouds. The raging vigorous storm advanced leisurely across Beach City;eventually making its way to the barn far out in the countryside.
> 
>           Pearl and Ruby sat outside the barn quietly lost in their thoughts. It was unlike Ruby and Sapphire to be separated for so long if at all the bond of their love was unbreakable, or so they thought. Both knew they were in the wrong but let their differences keep them from making up. The two gems sat in the rain comforting each other. Pearl sat shifting her weight in the mound of dirt piled up beneath her; sipping from the swampy green glass bottle letting the ice cold liquid move sluggishly down her coarse throat; burning it intensely. She sat back slumped up against the the withered barn door, slowly slipping into the buzz that warmed her body like she used to. Only now she could feel the temporary effects of the alcohol and listen to the dense falling of the rain, that silenced her sobs for the time being. With every gulp, Pearl pushed herself farther into her thoughts, reminiscing about a peaceful time after the war; trying to find a way to change what had previously occurred, but this time was different though, there was no going back from this. *
> 
>  
> 
>        This was the first time Pearl had ever seen Ruby act like this, so quiet and serene, emotionless. She sat quietly without a word to say. It was so unusual to not see her pacing back and forth in a fiery rage. Although it seemed that Ruby wasn’t feeling at all, her mind was racing and every thought was about sapphire. God why did every thought have to be about her. As angry and hurt as she was it didn’t remove the fact that she was in love with her and had been for many millennia. Ruby glanced over at Pearl drinking her beer slowly, lost in her thoughts; she knew drinking wouldn’t help in the long run. In fact it would probably make it worse. Without a second thought she turned to the soggy cardboard pack of beer and cracked one open hoping she could just forget about all the turmoil that had surfaced in her life.
> 
>        Light beamed in through the window, waking the smaller of the two gems. Ruby groggily opened her eyes, scanning the room around her. She was lying in Pearl’s bed with the sheets tangled between her and the other gem beside her and her head was pounding. Ruby glanced at the now wrinkled clothes spread out across the floor; quickly bringing her eyes back up to notice neither Pearl or her were wearing the clothes they had on the previous night. At that moment she wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or absolutely terrified. Ruby hadn’t remembered coming to the temple last night or even leaving the barn at all. Though soon enough the events of last night began returning to her memory although they were still very foggy. She remembers them spilling their hearts and souls out to each other and how well they seemed to understand the heartache both had received. How crazy pearl could get after consuming large amounts of alcohol and eventually convincing her to do the same, which then led to touching and embraces that lasted uncomfortably long. But of course it wouldn’t stop there soon they would find themselves sharing long tender kisses and how each would speak louder than any word ever spoken to one another. Until they eventually just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. At the time both gems knew what they were doing was dangerous; how closely they danced against the fine line that would bring them closer together or completely obliterate the friendships they had made over the thousands of years they spent together as colleagues, as the crystal gems, as a family. Its funny how these thoughts never occur to you in a desperate time of need, when you feel lost and broken. But when so much damage has been done there’s nothing left to be repaired. That’s how Ruby felt now and Pearl could see it in the blank expression of her eyes. She could actually return the same exact look subconsciously. Losing their lovers wrecked them inside and no matter how much they swore to themselves they will always love them, they knew neither Sapphire or Rose could no longer return those feelings. Rose had Greg and didn’t bother giving Pearl the time of day anymore; Sapphire…. Wasn’t herself. She had been gone a long time. None of the gems knew what snapped inside of sapphire or what made her unable to love Ruby anymore. Pearl and Ruby sat up in the bed looking at each other eyes full of regret and sorrow. Pulling one another into a powerful embrace three words escaped from their raw lips underneath the sound of their quiet sobs….. “You’re all I had.”


End file.
